This is Dayz
by my99by
Summary: This chronicles the lives of survivors in the midst of an undead apocalypse. Greatly inspired by the walking dead, and youtubers: Frankieonpc, and jackfrags. I am going to try my hardest to make this for suspenseful. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Me and Eddie sat on chairs in the basement. We were safe for the moment, but that could change any moment. We could hear the sounds of the undead creatures shuffling around upstairs. We had actually had a plan if this had happened. We brought all our guns and supplies down here to the basement. We decided to lay low until they wandered off. Ed isn't doing too well though, one those _things_, had bit when we made a run for the basement door. The bite had done a lot of damage, it tore of the flesh, tearing out multiple vessels and arteries. I was able to clean out, stitch, and bandage the wound, but the plague is in him. And he has accepted it. I looked around the dimly lit basement. A tool bench with multiple axes and knives laying on it was against the wall. Laying at my feet was a duffel bag filled with guns and ammunition.

"Who knows?" Ed was saying, "The CDC is making cure, and the army should be here any minute. Maybe this'll be over in a few weeks." I stared at him. "I think that might be a while, those things were _eating_ people Ed! Then whatever is left gets up and starts walking. They're spreading that disease in the worst way possible!" I said.

Ed put his hand to his sweating forehead. "I can just feel it, you have no idea how hot I feel. I getting kinda nauseous..." He quickly grabbed a dust covered bucket and vomited into it. Ed took a deep breath and wiped the blood off his mouth. "Have you seen how fast I've seen they turn? Before I met up with you marcus, I tried to save Jonas." I knew Jonas, a close friend of mine. " One of them monsters came up from behind him, bit into his neck. It was a mess. He started screaming, that drew all of 'em out of their hiding places. They tore into him. I had no choice but leave him there in the street. Less than twenty minutes ago this happens, and I see him as one of those things trying to eat us upstairs." I cringed, "That sucks." I looked at the emergency radio Ed always had down here. I turned it on to hear what was happening. I tuned it, then I picked up a station. _As the virus continues to spread across the country, the death toll has reached the thousands. The military has several evacuation areas near all neighborhood locations. It highly suggested that all civilians leave their residence now. Rescue helicopters are patrolling the air searching for signs of survivors-_

"I lost the signal! Darn it!" Ed looked at me, and his eyes had changed color. They were red as rubies. The same color of the infected/undead people. "Listen." Ed said between coughs. He pulled out a shotgun, loaded in the shells, and pumped it. "Theres no hope left for me, so just do it, take the supplies, and get out of here. You can make it. He put the barrel against his head, the back of the gun facing me, I took hold of the handle. "I'm sorry this had to happen." I said. Ed glanced at me with his ruby red eyes."It happens." I pulled the trigger.

THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING...


	2. Chapter 2

(This chapter leaves off a few minutes after Ed dies)

Gunfire in the distance drew away the dead people upstairs. I gathered all of my stuff and slowly, and carefully, unbarred the basement door and peered through the crack in the door. The place was trashed. Bloody handprints all over the once white walls, the chairs were all knocked over, and tables had been smashed from them trying to crawl on top of them. I opened the door completely and stepped into the destroyed kitchen. I then made my move and ran out the front door. The cold autumn wind hit me first. I pulled a jacket out of my backpack and put it on, thankful for warmth. I checked my shotgun again, fully loaded. The street had abandoned cars littering it. But besides the dead silence, I couldn't see anything dangerous. I began my walk down the street. Thats when I saw two the walkers. One was dressed as a police officer in a tattered blood stained uniform. His innards were hanging loosely from his abdomen, and the flesh on his neck had been torn off. He was pure white, and his skin became transparent, a sign of infection. His blood vessels had become black, starting at his neck, traveling to rest of his arms and body. The second one was a woman wearing jeans and a sweater. She was drenched in blood, and her foot was gone, indicating that it had been eaten off. They didn't see me. They were hunched over, feasting on the flesh of was once a body had been so badly mutilated that it was impossible to tell what gender. "You sick sons of bitches..."I muttered. I put my shotgun against the cop's turned towards me and growled. I pulled the trigger, blowing apart his skull and spraying brain matter in all directions. The second slowly stood and shuffled towards me. I blew her brains out as well. I took one last look at the dead child as tears welled in my eyes. I quickly fled the scene, before more walkers showed up. When I got to a safe distance, I heard screaming coming from my left. I ran down the rest of the block, dashing to the left. There was a house with five walkers pounding on the front door. I ran over to where they were and hopped over the fence. "Hey assholes! Over here!" I shouted. All the walkers turned towards me. My heart skipped a beat. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! You can do this Marcus, you can do this you crazy fucker!_ I raised my gun, aimed, and dropped all five of them. I began to reload my gun as I walked to the door. "Are you guys okay, I killed them for good. They won't come back." I said. At first there was silence. Then the heavily damaged door opened, a woman in about her twenties stood in the doorway. She had tears running down her face. I could see two sobbing children in the back of the house. The woman pulled me into a hug and began sobbing. "I don't even know how to thank you!" Its fine, don't worry about it. Then a middle aged man with black hair, stubbled, and stained jeans and shirt stepped in the doorway. "Thanks man, you really saved our asses." He said. The woman let me go. "We were about to head to our car when they came out of nowhere. We're heading to the evac zone outside of town. From what we've heard, the city is a mess." She said.

"We have a SUV, you want to come with us?" The man said. I had just noticed he had a british accent. I smiled.

"You bet I would." We had everyone loaded into the car and were driving off when we saw them. More than thirty walkers appearing in all directions. "They heard the gunshots!" The man exclaimed. My heart dropped into my stomach. "Well shit!" Our chances of survival now looked very slim.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give me the wheel!" I yelled. The man gave me the keys and I hopped in the SUV. The kids in the back began to panic a bit, but the woman(Who obviously turned out to be their mother) tried to calm them. The father got in the passenger seat and shut the door. Before I could shut the door, a decaying teenage girl grabbed my foot. "Get the fuck off!" I yelled. I pulled a pistol from my bag and shot the walker in the head. I kicked the corpse away and shut the door. I put the keys in the ignition and we sped off. But there were undead in the streets too. "Buckle up people!" I said. I rammed right through the crowd of dead in the street, spraying blood and entrails all over the windshield.

We continued our ride in silence. "The evacuation site should be at least ten miles away." The father said. "Nick, Ellie needs to pee." The mother said. "How badly?" I said.

"Very." We had made it to a deserted road with a few abandoned cars on it. I stopped the car, and the mother and her daughter, Ellie got out. "Don't take to long Lilly!"

Nick called as they walked to a nearby tree.

Nick leaned against the car. I looked through the car window, at Nick's son. The black haired boy sat there quietly. "I think he's suffering from the shock." Nick said.

"Yeah, this is a really traumatizing experience for him.

Hopefully that evac site is still in one piece." I told him.

I walked over to one of the abandoned cars. It was a grey pick up truck. I gasped at what I saw inside. The seats were completely drenched in blood. There were multiple handprints on the steering wheel, the windshield, and the ground. Some poor bastard got dragged out of his own vehicle. This is gonna get worse before it gets better.

2 hours later...

We arrived at the evacuation site. And it was just chaos. There was a blackhawk chopper there taking civilians to safety. But there were huge crowds of people there. "Everyone remain calm!" A soldier was yelling to the crowd. Thats when the screaming started. A man with ruby red eyes bit into a woman's neck, spraying blood all over my face. "The helicopter! guys come on!" I shouted.

Nick, Lilly, and the kids all ran after me. The military began shooting into crowd. We had somehow got pass and I began helping them get on the helicopter. I had just began getting on myself when a walker got on. It tore into Lilly's neck. six more walkers climbed on board as well. The pilot panicked and brought us up in the air. A walker climbed up there too. We spun out of control. Everyone was screaming, the walkers were just... its was bloody scene. I can't just believe what was happening. Then I felt out helicopter. "HOLY FUCK!" I screamed on the way down. This was the end. (More to come!)


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, my first thought was,_ something's burning._ I sat up and rubbed the back of my aching head. The helicopter had made a great impact with the earth, leaving a large muddy trench in the ground. I spotted my charred backpack near the wreckage. I got to my feet and walked over to it. I pulled a tomahawk out of it. All of my other belongings were destroyed in the crash. Nick and his family's bodies were nowhere to be found. They were probably burned to cinders in the flames. Despair was the feeling that hit me first. I don't know if there was anything I could do to help them. I looked to my right and saw a road. Armed only with my axe I walked down it. I have a long road ahead of me.

After about a half hour of walking, I lucked out. I found an abandoned military humvee. Inside was a M4a1 assault rifle with a red dot scope. There were also 12 clips for it as well. I also found an m1911 with 7 clips. I also found a gun holster and an desert camouflaged traveling backpack. Now armed with military weaponry and a decent amount of ammo, I walked on. Sadly, the humvee had been too heavily damaged. It had recently been on fire. I actually lucked out again and found a UAZ. A russian army truck.

It had a full tank of gas. I have to hurry and find a place to stay. It was getting late, and there was no fucking way I was going to be wandering around at night.


	5. Chapter 5

(The point of view changes as the story continues)

Logan Clark

I walked alone down the highway surrounded by woods. It was night, but I was doing pretty well. I had my scoped m416, and a m9 9mm pistol in it's holster. I glanced to my right and saw a corpse sprawled across the ground. "Hey! You gettin' up?" Silence. Thats what I thought. Today was insane. I was lucky I got out the city in one piece. Now, I had to continue my path to one of chernarus's many radio stations. My friends Jack and Frank were waiting for me. I checked my map, almost there. I finally made it to the neighborhood marked on my map. There was a bridge going over the road, and what I saw ahead of me, made my jaw drop to the floor. There were vehicles everywhere, piled on top of each other in flames. There was broken glass everywhere. And hanging off the bridge was a bus. The windows has blood smeared all over them. Yeah, this was gonna put a huge dent in my plans. So I decided to just cut through the woods and into the neighborhood. Biggest. Mistake. Ever. I walked in the middle of the street, my assault rifle at the ready. I could hear the faint sound of gunfire in the distance. Then I saw them. A dozen of the undead shuffling around a street filled with abandoned cars. Then it happened. A man kicked open the door of a house across the street. He had a shotgun raised in his arms. He opened fire on the infected in the street. He managed to kill a few, but all the ruckus began attracting more. "Go! Now!" He yelled to someone in the house. A woman ran to a car parked in the man made a run for the car. But one of the dead crawling on the ground grabbed his leg. He fell. They were on him on a second. They tore into him. As he wailed in agony, the car backed out of driveway, and tore down the street, slamming the other cars out of the way. The man stopped screaming. I walked in another direction, away from where the undead were feasting. What the actual FUCK is happening to the world?


	6. Chapter 6

(Given the fact that it's the apocalypse, things are just gonna get worse. You people know that by now. Also, I'm making a reference to a movie in this me know if you find it. It should be easy. )

Logan made it to the radio station without event. It was long but depressing journey to him. He saw people fighting for their lives out their, but he wasn't able to help them. He just stayed down in the shadows, kept quiet, and moved on. When logan arrived at the station, he took note that all the windows were boarded up pretty well. But there was a sign spray painted on the wall. **KEEP AWAY. INFECTED.** Jack and Frank told him it was just a trick to keep away any unwanted people. Logan knocked on the door. "Guys, open up! It's me, Logan Clark, served in the Fox Hoard military unit for three years." The door opened, and a familiar british man greeted him. "Good to see you in one piece." Frank said. "Jack and I just finished barricading the windows and side doors. We got some sofas, chairs, tables and microwaves." "A temporary base!" Jack called from inside. Logan entered the station and shut the metal door behind him. He took note of the lights being on. "You guys still have power? Some places have no electricity." The young british soldier wearing jeans and a button up shirt spoke. "For now, from what we've heard things are getting pretty hectic in the cities and residential areas." The CDC in cherno got overrun hours ago. Logan, Jack and Frank were fighting for their lives trying to defend it from the onslaught of a hundred undead. The entire place was well defended, with mounted machine guns outside, barbed wire, and sandbag barriers. In the end, the walkers were too much for them. When the undead made inside the building, they had to leap out of a window to escape. It was mess. "Well, I'm gonna get some rest. Who knows what's in store tomorrow." They all agreed. They found a sofa or spot on the floor, brought out a blanket, and slept. This is just the beginning of the end.

"Rise and shine dude." Frank said to logan, slapping him in the face. "I'm up!" Logan grumbled. He stood up stretched. Jack tossed him a energy bar. "Eat while you can, we've got some traveling to do. A few minutes later they were sitting in a UAZ deciding what to do next.

"We're gonna need more supplies, we should scavenge some of the neighborhoods, get anything useful. This radio station isn't the best place to be." They agreed. Soon they were driving off on a dangerous journey.

The residential neighborhood was a mess. Cars left in the street. Badly mutilated corpses lay on the ground. They decided to split up and scavenge for supplies. Logan chose the closest house. A two story house with a car crashed into the side of it. Logan approached the vehicle, only to find the corpse of a woman slumped over the wheel. Logan walked through the hole in the wall, stepping over the rubble. He found the bathroom, and the medicine cabinet was stocked with bandages, painkillers, and ointment. He put them all into his backpack. the kitchen had some things, cans of baked beans, and pasta. Then he saw a duffle bag on the floor. Logan zipped it open and was glad at what he saw. A large pack of water bottles. These are definitely going be useful. Logan searched upstairs to find nothing. He walked into the garage, and found a green jeep. He looked in the backseat and found another duffle bag. The door was unlocked. He opened the door, and opened the duffle bag, and leaped back in shock. Inside the bag was...Guns. Lot's of guns. Inside were assault rifles, shotguns, handguns, and loads of ammo. Logan began fishing through the bag. M16's, AK-74u's, and a lot more goodies. Logan was filled with hope. They could make it.


	7. Chapter 7

(I have been very busy with tests, quizzes, studying etc.

Here is the next chapter.)

_All around the cities country was falling. The rapidly spreading disease had spread extremely fast throughout the cities and residential areas. The cities were a scene of chaos. The undead filling the streets, as well as in buildings. The United States and Russia had joined forces to combat this threat. Hospitals were blood baths. The infected patients had to be restrained, and doctors were being bitten and severely injured in the process. The military stormed in, and began gunning down patients, doctors, and anyone suspected to be or was infected. Those who were not exposed the plague were being evacuated. The symptoms were fever, chills, vomiting blood, delusions, nausea, leading to death. In the beginning, people who were sick began collapsing in the streets. In one case, an entire school bus of kindergarteners arrived at a hospital, as all of the children were very sick. Their parents, as well as the news, were notified. They arrived, and on camera, at the hospital, was a scene of horror. One child had tore out and eaten the throat of another female student. He had torn out several of her organs and was just taking as much flesh in his mouth as possible. parents panicked, trying to save or stop their carnivorous children. The poor little girl's eyes were open, and her face had been contorted in pain in her last moments. Witnesses say they saw her get up, and start eating the flesh off the corpse of a deceased student. What was happening? Was it the beginning of the end? _

Jack and Frank were glad at with supplies Logan had scavenged. They had found some useful equipment in the other houses as well. They left in the humvee. Frank frequently checked his cell phone for anything useful. Many facebook posts blamed god, or were suicide messages from others. The YouTube community had gone insane. People were filming others being eaten, shooting up the streets, or pleas for help. Videos were coming in by the minutes, showing that more people are alive than they thought. Frank shut off his phone. "Social media has gone nuts!" He said. As we drove, we saw more undead covering the road. We all jumped as Jack ran one over. "It looks like they kind of grouped together." He said. We hit five more walkers. Then we saw why there were so many. over a thousand walkers covered the land around them.

"Holy SHIT!" Logan yelled.


End file.
